The Fifth Heavenly King
by Elvest
Summary: What if there was a secret about the Heavenly Kings? Toriko is going to show Komatsu that there are is in fact a fifth unknown king! Enter Uzumaki Naruto, the hidden fox of the Heavenly Kings! NaruHina pairing
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown King

 **So I was looking through the archives and found only a small handful of NarutoxToriko crossovers. one being just an issued crossover challenge.**

 **Note please that this is in fact NOT and answer to that challenge as I am not following several of the things it lists such as the banishment of Naruto from Konoha and owninghis own resturaunt.**

 **This is instead a fic of Naruto in Toriko's world. So expect there to be several differences and OOC actions from Naruto.**

 **No I will not be adding random characters from Narutoverse to Toriko's world so if you're expecting something like Akatsuki members joining the Bishokukai or Sasuke eing a member either. I will only add Hinata in as the official and only pairing and she will be his combo partner and wife. I have plans for this to all make sense.**

 **Kurama and the other tailed beasts are a mosh posh of what I what to do with them. For Kurama I think it's best to simply make him Naruto's gourmet demon similar to Toriko's red ogre thing and such. Hinata will not have a gourmet demon like most cooks but will have her own skills like higher teir cooks do.**

 **Other tailed beasts may appear as wild beasts or not. one or two definitely will but the rest I don't know**

 **For the most part this will be following the normal Manga's storyline and for the most part I will only write chapters that have Naruto added in. Doesn't mean he's not doing his own thing when the focus isn't on him. The manga focuses mostly on Toriko and Komatsu and brings the other heavenly kings in whenever they're needed to capture an ingredient or the story involves them somehow. like how Coco Sunny and Zebura were only really brought in to gain a particular item or their skills were needed. and when they come back they usually have had a shit ton of things done off screen like how Zebura having a a lot of his full cours full all of a sudden**

 **That said this starts right after the gourmet pyramid arc and Zebura is free and death falls arc. so The skills Toriko has at that point will be all that's used until the next point they interact again.**

 **now given the manga's usual style of hopping from one fight or interaction to another I won't be writing all of it but instead will highlight the more important parts like in the Sunny vs Tommyrod fight I willwrite about his hair getting cut up to the point his hair turns golden before breaking away again.**

 **The main thing is that I will mostly only be writing the parts Naruto and/or Hinata are involved in. I feel Hinata would be good friends with Komatsu as fellows chefs and combo partners to heavenly kings .**

 **One last thing to note, any beasts/ingredients I add in that aren't seen in manga/anime are of my creation**

 **I own neither Toriko or Naruto**

 **off we go**

Toriko Sighed as he finished his 256th plate in the gourmet hotel, sitting back he sipped at his BrothWine. A delicate acoholic beverage that tasted of several different soup broths. He had been perusing the ingredient list that the IGO president had given him for training and frowned seeing one particular ingredient that even for him would be difficult alone, much like the others on the list. While Zebura had been sort of willing with helping gather the Mellow Cola he doubted he'd be interested in this one, same could be said with Coco as last he heard Coco had been off completing a similar list the President had given them. Sunny was a no go as well despite the chances of his being interested in this particular ingedient. Toriko had a feeling Sunny was in the middle of his own training as well and probably didn't want to be bothered.

" You alright Toriko?"

Toriko looked over at his combo partner Komatsu who was dressed in his normal cooking uniform and pushing a trolley laden with a few dozen more platters. This time much to Komatsu's confusion the majority of them were of several variations of ramen.

Toriko smiled wide seeing the food and waved at Komatsu to sit with him even as he began slurping down the noodles.

"I'm alright Komatsu." He spoke around a mouthful of noodles. "Just worried about this one ingredient I've got to catch. Ever here of 'Gold Ramen' of the gourmet mine?"

Komatsu's eyes grew starry as he held his cheeks in his usual fashion. " The Gold ramen!? The legendary Ramen with Noodles said to be pure gold that float in a silver soup stock! I've only heard stories about how it's savoriness and delicate noodles are second to none! It's been said it's so delicious that anyone who tastes it automatically adds it to their full course menu!"

Toriko set the last empty bowl ack on the cart as he sat back. " Yep and that damn old man gave me just that ingredient on my list. Trouble is the place it's in. The gourmet mines are a place rich in various minerals and resources used by many famous artisans such as sharpener Melk and pot maker Koribou. Several of their creations use the metals mined in those caves. that's only for a certain distance in though. Just like anywhere it's got it's own beasts inside with an average capture level of 55 or so and the caves boss supposedly is a giant monstrous slug with six Tails that spews out a dangerous acid said to be able to melt a thick slab of steel in seconds."

Komatsu's face paled and sweated as it seemed to stretch down in a grimace. " I-I can only imagine what would happen to a human..."

Toriko couldn't help but tease the shaking cook as he said nonchalantly. " Last human that was hit by it apparently was a puddle of slime before said slime was eaten by the slug."

Toriko had to hold back a laught as he saw the dark cloud of despair over Komatsu forming.

Waving his hand for the check Toriko chuckled as he leaned forward to lean on the table. " Don't worry though. Given the ingredient I do have a person in mind to help. it's been awhile but he owes me a favor and I'm sure soon as he hears what the task is he'll agree. Problem is though if it's been long enough to even try contacting him."

Komatsu blinked in cofusion. " What do you mean? Coco, Sunny or even Zebura should be able to help right?"

Toriko shook his head in disagreement. " Last I heard they're all busy or in Zebura's case well... Anyway This guy has more of a stake on it anyway."

Komatsu deadpanned at that. "You just don't want to deal with Zebura again."

Later, Gourmet train~~~

Komatsu watched out the window as they rode along in semi silence. Well, he was silent mostly, you couldn't exactly call the mannerless scarfing of all food within reach that Toriko does silent by any means.

Komatsu turned once a lull had been made between arrivals of food before asking. "Toriko, who is this person we're going to get anyway?"

Toriko wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering. "Well before I tell you, I should start off by saying that there's information about the heavenly kings that only the upper staff of IGO knows. For instance, the fact that there are not only four Heavenly Kings, but there is in fact five."

Komatsu's eyes widened in shock. "F-five?" inside his head he pictured a dark figure standing in a circle with Toriko and the others with a question mark inside.

Toriko nodded sipping his Whiskey. "Yeah, he's been with us since our training days with the prez but refused to be brought into the limelight. He asked us not to mention him as he really didn't care to be treated like we normally do just by association and wanted to build up his own name from scratch."

Komatsu blinked as the figure from before had his head bowed slightly. " Wow, he sounds humble. Kind of like Coco in a way. but surely he wouldn't be getting praise just by association would he?"

Toriko snorted at the comparison to Coco before shrugging. "Well the rest of us actually had a small head start in our careers when the president reccomended us to several clients and news about us began to spread quickly from our connections to that geezer. But he decided he wanted to start like a normal Bishokuya (forgive for spelling) and went on his own path. Last I talked with the prez I was told he got his own ingredient list to capture but there's no telling if he actually di any of it. After all, he's still on his honeymoon."

Komatsu blinked surprised. "H-honeymoon? He's married?"

Toriko nodded as more platters were brought to their dining cart. "Yeah, in fact the wedding was just before you first came to hire me to capture the Galala Crocodile. He had invited everyone over but Zebura couldn't of course given he'd been imprisoned already by then."

Komatsu's little mental image now had a dark feminine figure standing beside the first figure. "W-wow. So what's he like? of the others you all have rather... personalities so what's he like?"

Toriko gave an annoyed look at him. "Oi oi, don't try to hide you said ... about us now. Anyway if I had to say... well I guess if you took traits from all of us you'd get a better picture of it. My 'gluttony', Coco's 'gentleman', Sunny's 'brashness', well... brashness towards disgustin' things. His brashness covers more than just ugly things. And to top it off he has Zebura's 'love of battle'. That's basically how I'd sum it up."

Komatsu's figure somehow had Sunny's affronted face, a tuxedo on it's body, Zebura's arms ready to strangle something, and a large belly to show Toriko's food intake.

The two felt the train stopping and Komatsu looked outside and gasped. " G-gourmet love town?"

Gourmet Love town had been a popular area for honeymooners to travel as every part of the city was centered around dishes meant for lovers and newly married couples, along with several attractions and various entertainments plazas to cater to the various tastes of the arriving married couples or soon to be married lovers.

Toriko pulled the young chef from the window and out of the station before the train left with Komatsu still on it. " Yep, this is where last intel said the two were. I visited once before but vowed to never return unless I had to or got married myself."

Komatsu had a questioning look on his face.

Toriko explained. " All the food here is 'specially cooked and eaten food' that only a couple in love can eat. If a person alone tries it the food turns plain and loses all taste. And in certain cases like say a loveless marraige..."

A loud slap interrupted their conversation as they were pushed aside by a bawling woman followed quickly after by a man with a large red hand mark on his face screaming out apologies. Toriko looked at the direction they came before pointing to a table. "Well in those cases that happens."

Komatsu looked and grimaced hearing the voices of the ingredients as he saw on a plate a pile of rotten unrecognizable food. From all he got from the voices he got a sense they were saying something along the lines of 'unworthy' and 'liar'. "It rots?!"

Toriko nodded. "Yep, that's why couples try to come here often as it's a test to see if they're really in love or not. I'm told that the more in love a couple is the more delicious the food is. If the couple stays together after coming here they usually lead happy lives. If not well..."

another pointing of a finger showed the man and woman from before arguing in front of a legal department whose sign declared they handled divorce papers exclusively.

Toriko sniffed the air as they walked around before his nose finally caught it. "This way Komatsu! I recognise that ramen stench anywhere!"

The combo rushed to a large pavilion where dozens of couples were dancing to a slow waltz. The smell of various delicious meals were also being pumped into the pavilion to keep the appetites of the dancers from going away just yet.

Toriko nudged Komatsu before pointing at one couple in the center of the pavilion. As Komatsu looked Toriko bellowed out startling the dancers with his loud voice. "I found you!"

Komatsu was able to get a god look now as the dancers parted aside a little. The couple that Toriko had pointed to consisted of a man with wild blond hair similar in style to Coco's own with amazingly bright blue eyes with a healthy tan skin. The most distinctive part of the man was the six whisker mark on his cheeks giving him a fox like appearance. Along with a woman with midnight blue hair, a heart shaped face, and lavedner white eyes that gave the distinct impression she was blind.

Toriko could only smirk seeing he had their attention. "Mister and missus Uzumaki!"

 **So that's the first chapter for my new fic. What do you think? Please leave a comment. Flames will be put out via Terry's piss and vinegar of my blood.**

 **For fans of my other story King of Beasts, rejoice! I will add another chapter this coming weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing the fox out of hiding.

 **Now my friends begins the second chapter of this story. First a few replies to the comments**

 **EliSiS173: Yes he will, though whether it's another one of the 8 kings is a mystery. Sunny has mother snake, Coco has the crow and Toriko has the battle wolf. I may go the route Zebura has and opt for no partners. Though if I do go the partner route I have three ideas for it. Two are in the air and the third is another of the 8 kings.**

 **KingOfPowers: I've already decided on which tailed beasts will be added in, them being the Rokubi, Hachibi and I haven't made up my mind on the Yonbi. Though the Sanbi as a soup dish is interesting, though it won't happen. I will say the Shinju will not be making any appearance at all, period.**

 **I've also been given several private messages that brought up a few interesting ideas but I had to turn them all down as they would not fit too well with how the Toriko world is set up. To be perfectly clear with everyone, Naruto like the other four heavenly kings was an orphan that the IGO president picked up on one of his many trips and decided to bring him along once he saw Naruto had some gourmet cells within him like the other four did.**

 **Also to note, creating new ingredients and such is much much harder than you'd think. so like the manga itself does I would appreciate if commenters would add in their own ideas for ingredients/beasts. capture levels will be of my choice as I will decide when to add them in. having a capture level 600 beast as your addition wouldn't be showing up until gourmet world. Have fun with that as in Toriko, the ingredients/beasts don't have to make sense, they just got to taste good. Hell look at some of those beasts, a turtle that has magma on it's back?! The fuck were they smoking?! And Marijuana snails? HOW?!**

 **Naruto's current full course**

 **Hors d'Oeuvre- Lovers kiss(capture level immeasurable)**  
 **Soup-undecided**  
 **Fish-undecided**  
 **Meat-undecided**  
 **Main-undecided**  
 **Salad-KusaTora(capture level 65)**  
 **Dessert-undecided**  
 **Drink-undecided (wants ShinSake, capture level immeasurable)**

 **Hinata's current full course**

 **Hors d'Oeuvre-Lovers kiss(yes they would both share this, get over it)**  
 **Soup-undecided( wants to get Lunasoup, capture level 1056)**  
 **Fish-undecided**  
 **Meat-undecided**  
 **Main-undecided (seasoning for it decided oddly enough)**  
 **Salad-Ozone herb(yes that herb, I figure given it's nature she'd like it)**  
 **Dessert-undecided**  
 **Drink-undecided**

 **Again all Toriko characters and Naruto characters are not mine to own. all creatures and ingredients that do not show up in the manga/anime are of my own design**

After reluctantly leaving the dancing hall the two combo's sat at a small diner that had set up shop on the outskirts of the town to cater to singles who had just broken up with their unfaithful lovers. Two minutes in Toriko already had a small hill of plates set to the side from his catching up in lost time. Toriko had cried anime tears seeing the diner despite it's intentions as he now could eat some tasty food instead of the plain food around the town.

Naruto sighed sipping his sake dish. " You never change Toriko, still have an appetite that could collapse a small economy."

Toriko huffed between dishes. " Like you're one to talk Naruto. Who was it again that made a dozens shops close in succession from having run out of a months worth of food?!"

Indeed on Naruto's side there were plenty of dishes as well, though a bit smaller than Toriko's it had been steadily growing as well since they had arrived. Though a majority of it Komatsu had noticed were made from bowls previously holding Ramen.

Naruto gave a dignified scoff as he sipped at his sake again. "I haven't a clue what you mean my dear Toriko-chan. All I recall is several employees thanking me for getting a month of paid vacation."

Off to the side the two resident cooks of their respective combo partners watched with deadpan expressions.

Komatsu on the way to the restaurant had been star struck with Hinata who Komatsu had been informed along the way had been Setsuno's first apprentice and had on her own risen to the ranking of 143rd best chef in the world with the title of 'Lunar princess Hinata' on account of her out of this world cooking mixed with her pale moon-like eyes. Komatsu of course had immediately asked for an autograph which she had humbly given with a bit of a blush in embarrassment.

Komatsu couldn't help but say in a quiet voice as they watched. "He's definitely got Toriko's appetite if that's remotely true, and that slightly snooty yet refined way of sipping sake is definitely Coco and Sunny mixed together."

Hinata felt her lips twitch to a smirk hearing that as she glanced to her fellow chef. "I take it you've met the others then?"

Komatsu nodded his head rubbing the back a little bashfully. "Y-yeah, I even met Zebura recently when we went to find the Mellow Cola."

Hinata nodded. " I bet that trip was difficult."

Komatsu nodded. " I was almost killed several times by wild beasts, one even put me near enough to death had I not got lucky."

"I meant with Zebura being there."

Komatsu gave a shaky laugh at that. "Y-yeah, though he wasn't so bad once you get to know him."

That got a a pair of snorts from the two Bishokuya's who had been listening to their respective partners.

Toriko gave a light chuckle. " Yeah I suppose he did behave marginally to the point he wasn't outright trying to fight me every five steps."

Naruto gave a bark like laugh at that. " Well out of all of us he did like us better as we wouldn't back away from a scrap or two with him, as for you..." He lazily ran an eye over Komatsu before turning his eye and shared a nod with Hinata. "Yeah he likes chefs a tad so long as they 'don't get cocky' and give him tasty food."

Komatsu again gave a bashful laugh scratching his cheek. "I-I'm not that good."

Hinata hums to herself. " Mmm I'd say you have talent my friend. These eyes can easily spot talent amongst other things and I can say with certainty that you will cook and do amazing things."

Toriko laughed seeing Komatsu blush from that. "Well I can't deny that, he's done quite a few things already most chefs wouldn't have a chance to."

Naruto smirked setting his sake dish down. " Yeah I bet. Especially with that list that damn old man gave us huh, me and Hinata already got a few things from our list. And of course..." in seconds Naruto's eyes sharpened battle lust and his arm blurred towards Toriko's face, Komatsu gasped even as Toriko calmly flashed his own left hand up to meet the strike.

A metallic clang stopped all activity in the diner as they looked over to see what happened.

Komatsu shivered a moment as an image could bee seen, a large fork that was holding back a clawed hand. With a blink the image disappeared to show Naruto's hand in the same position the claws had been as well as Toriko's fingers holding it back much like the fork had. Komatsu for a second thought he also sawa faint red glow around the hands as well but shrugged it off when it disappeared.

Naruto's smirk grew wider. "You got stronger Toriko. Been eating tasty things?"

Toriko returned the smirk with one of his own. "Still trying to prove yourself copy-cat?"

Their banter has cut off as two hammer blows struck their heads smashing the both of them through the table into the floor.

Hinata glared down at them both as they held large comedic bumps on their heads. "DON'T FIGHT INDOORS! YOU'll BREAK SOMETHING!"

Komatsu who had jumped back in shock from the sudden violence had a small gloomy cloud over his head and observed the now broken table and the pile of broken dishes as he thought "But, you did more damage then the both of the combined..."

Toriko whined quietly rubbing the bump on his head. "Dammit your wife still manages to hurt me no matter how much stronger I got!"

Naruto smirked as he held back his own wince of pain. "Yeah, part of why I love her. Makes you want to hurry and get married to Sunny's sister huh?"

Later~~~~

Once the damages had been paid off Toriko brought up the reason he came in the first place. " Naruto I'm going to need your help with one of the items on that old mans list."

Naruto waved that off. "I'd rather not. The list he gave me is half done already and I only agreed to it because it wouldn't get in the way of our honeymoon. In fact I should thank that old man Because the KusaTora became my 'Salad' so that helped a bit."

Toriko smirked behind his wine glass as he went for the kill. "Well, that old man had given me something he may have meant for you. Something I'm sure you'd like for your soup... The Gold Ramen."

Hinata sighed exasperatedly turning to her husband to gauge his response to that. She was not disappointed as though his face kept a calm, almost uncaring look, a literal waterfall of drool was coming from his mouth, completely ruining the nonchalant look he'd been trying to give.

Naruto shut off the unintentional water works and coughed trying to regain his dignity. "I see, I guess that old man probably did that to get me back out in the open. Or to cut off the honeymoon seeing as he had promised to pay for it all."

Toriko deadpanned. " Wait, you convinced him to pay for everything?! That's why you had such a ridiculously long honeymoon!?"

Naruto smirked rubbing his fingers together as if pinching two coins together. "Hey, money makes the world turn, and if I can get something free I milk it for all it's worth."

Toriko shook his head sighing. "Well you damn miser, how about it?"

Sharing a nod with his wife/combo partner he grinned foxily at Toriko and Komatsu. " Alright, you're on! Let's go get the Gold Ramen!"

 **Alright that's the end of the second chapter.**

 **Yes Hinata is Setsuno's first apprentice much like Nono. I like Nono and think she may get with Komatsu romantically later on. Anyone else agree? I mean seriously little short player there since he's already got Melk the second interested in him somewhat**

 **Yes Naruto has his own attack similar to Toriko but with claws instead of a knife. More will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Also you have no idea how difficult it was to think of a unique trait Naruto could have that hasn't already been used, so I had to mix and match as well as twist a few things to add in to make it somewhat unique.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Into the Gourmet mines!

 **Alright I'm back with another update! I do work for a living with highly irregular hours and days off so the long and rather spastic updates will be a constnt, I do promise I'll try not to go past a month without an update but by all means don't hold your breath or hold me by my word as like I said my schedule changes often and even my days off can change as I could be called in.**

 **Anywho lets answer some comments.**

 **I would like to make a general statement to clear up any and all possible confusion with Naruto's status. He has the same job as Toriko and the other four heavenly kings, but he is of a slightly lower status than them. Like mentioned in chapter one he started out on his own to forge his own fame with no head start like I assume Toriko and the other may have gotten to start them out and get them known. So Naruto would have a lesser status as he wouldn't be asked for capturing higher level ingredients usually reserved for people of Toriko's level. Also his residence is a humble apartment in gourmet town he now shares with Hinata. He has one caretaker who is a neighbor to take care of it while he's off doing his job or honeymooning with Hinata**

 **Geust(s): possibly but he's far more refined and level headed so while yes it would be similar to one tail state he's also got more style and class in the attack then just randomly clawing and swiping his hands.**

 **Raidentensho: I will say that one maybe two of Acacia's full course will end up on the final list but I won't spoil it. As for the rest, Naruto and Hinata like I've mentioned before will be off doing their own thing afterwards like the other heavenly kings do. They will reappear later in the filler chapters leading to the Ehou maki like the pot pond where they all gather up. Other then that they won't appear again until the four beast arc.**

 **KingOfPowers: well Gyuki is in the air for what I want to do with him. I could make him the animal partner, or a meal, or simply a boss creature to pass for a different ingredient. As for Gamakichi, I honestly don't think I could logically get away with a toad that changes from normal size to the size he was in the fourth ninja war. Even for the Toriko universe it's a pretty far stretch of believability, though the latest chapters are kind of stretching the power everyone has by a lot.**

The trip to the Gourmet mines had been relatively relaxed though Komatsu could feel his sweat drops getting sweatdrops as he watched the waiters on the train having small panic attacks on the so far four day journey as they catered to the two bottemless pits who sat beside their combo partners, both unable to stop themselves from watching as busboys were in similar state to the waiters as they were constantly carting back massive towers of plates to get them washed again to carry yet more food back in a massive cycle.

Komatsu had asked Hinata at the beggining of the journey How long the Journey by Gourmet train would take for them to get to the mining town by the caves.

She had actually paused midstep staring holes into Naruto and Toriko as they were chatting ahead of the two cooks catching up on the year efore she continued walking with a morbid sigh of resignation that Komatsu could tell meant that the trip wouldn't go as planned.

The feeling had boded true as the trip was in fact only supposed to be two days in length. The train had stopped three times in order to resupply their food stock seeing as they weren't prepared to handle the stomach capacity and metabolism of not one but two heavenly kings.

Komatsu felt his sweatdrops sweatdrop get it's own sweatdrop as he overheard the trains manager mutter in passing about having ten more cars added on to handle food storage to prevent this happening again.

Hinata who had also heard held back her laughter before whispering to Komatsu about what their reactions would have been if all five of the heavenly kings had been on board.

Komatsu could only feel pity for the cooks and made a mental oath to offer his aid if that had ever come to pass to prevent the poor cooks from having heart attacks.

Once the fifth and final day had arrived and the two kings had stepped off the train in the mining towns the cooks had all celebrated with tears of happiness that their four day long rush hour had finally come to an end.

Naruto and Toriko ignoring the sight having long since been used to the overly familiar sight of course, and leaving their respictive partners to bow in apology to the staff.

Toriko let Naruto and Hinata gather the spelunking supplies as he and Komatsu walked ahead to warn the miners and let them stop for the day in order to be safe from any beasts that may get scared out.

Komatsu glanced up at Toriko, a question brewing in his mind. "Toriko?"

Toriko glanced down at his como partner. "Yeah Komatsu?"

Komatsu looked up at Toriko fully. "Before you called Naruto a 'copy cat'. What did you mean by that?"

Toriko chuckled at that. "Simple, because he is." He stifled a laugh at Komatsu's confused face as he continued on. "Like each of us he has his own skill set. Coco has poison based skills and his eyes, sunny has his hair and feelers, Zebura has his sounds, and I have my own skills and nose. Naruto When he first joined us had one and only one unigue skill unlike most of us who had a couple."

Komatsu was surprised. "O-only one? Wh-what was it?"

Toriko had an odd look on his face. "Similarity Mimicry."

Komatsu blinked. "What?"

Toriko nodded. "That was my reaction as well. But from what I've observed and he's outright told me, is that by physical contact with someone he can apparently copy their skills if they have similarities in some way. For instance, when I first fought him and used my 'Fork' and my 'Knife' he was able to copy them and combine the two together to form his own 'Claws' and on top of that he gained a watered down version of my scenting ability."

Komatsu tapped his fist in his palm as he recalled the mental image he'd seen in the resturaunt. " I see, yeah."

Toriko nodded knowing that Komatsu had seen that little scene. "Yes, that's what he got from me at least. From Coco he a high resistance to poisons, from Sunny he got something odd as those whisker marks on his face apparently aren't just for show and he can use them like any whiskered animal does. And from Zebura...well he got a bit better hearing and then he got that..."

Komatsu heard the grimace in Toriko's voice at the last part and would have asked had Naruto and Hinata not come into view at that point.

Naruto handed the pair their gear of standard spelunking equipment and helmets from their packs and donned their own before turning to Toriko. "They all gone? I really don't need any complaints about any person being deaf if they haven't left because they decided notto heed a warning."

Toriko waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah I Can smell that every miner left already, all that's left are the beasts farther in. Komatsu cover your ears. Your eardrums will rupture like when you used my hand made crackers before."

Naruto snorted. "No wonder, I rememer you making those things when we were younger. Baka, don't you realize that to a normal human that essentially the same as having a couple stcks of dynamite blasting near their head?!"

Toriko had the decency to blush and grimace at least, not bothering to mention that it had in fact stopped the small cooks heart due to shock. He knew a beating from both husband and wife would be the result.

Shaking his head Naruto moved to stand at the entrance of the caves before looking back. "Alright cover them up." Seeing his three companions had secured their hands over their ears he nodded before turning to face the cave and stepped in a little as he took progressively deeper breathes and stopped at the entrance marked as dangerous and the obvious path the group would soon be taking. as he reached it he took his deepest breath and intoned...

"Roar of the Alpha!"

Roar of the Alpha, in the animal world each species of course has the alpha of each species, some being physically larger to show superiority or to show a more impressive structure they built. But for many species the way they showed their dominance was to simply roar out in a challenge to show they were not ones to be trifled with, and that any challengers would be dealt with by the laws of nature in kill or be killed combat.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!"

the three outside the cave cringed as even with their ears covered the noise was hurting their ears, making them grit their teeth.

Once the roar had ended they shakily uncovered their ears and entered the cave to see the smirking blonde by the entrance of their path.

Naruto chuckled before giving a mocking bow sweeping his hands dramatically. "Beloved comrades and wife, let us go get a meal of ramen."

Farther inside the cave several level 40 beasts were on the run to various dens in fear as the roar had shaken them and had made them plainly aware death would be all that awaited if they challenged the one making that noise. As they ran they forgot to be wary as they entered a particularly large cavern and as punishment for their lack of wariness they were splattered with large globs of acids that quickly melted them into little more than goo before they could even screech out in pain. A large gelatinous form loomed over the unfortunate beasts and let out a sickening gurgle as it stooped down to suck up the soup.

Six tailed slug-capture level 95

 **Well there you have it another chapter, maybe a bit shorter then I had planned for it but it's currently 4am here and I honestly don't care to do much more with it at this point, and I plan for the next two or three chapters to pretty much cover the cave and possibly afterwards a little bit to show them having the meal together with a couple of the others who are invited to join them.**

 **Anyway to explain Naruto's skill Similar Mimicry, think of it like his skills are predetermined (they are) but lay dorment until stimulated. The stimulus in this case instead of eating tasty foods like normal is instead through contact by hand to skin.**

 **To clarify his (known) skills are as follows**

 **Claws- mixing fork and knife from Toriko**  
 **Poison negation- immunity to various poisons much like Coco but not as effecient as Coco himself**  
 **Whiskers- facial feelers from Sunny that help himfeel air flow if blinded and can help him in darkness to navigate**  
 **Roar of the Alpha- like Roar bullet from Zebura meant for pure intimidation to prevent needless killing of weaker creatures.**  
 **advanced hearing and smell- nerfed versions of Zebura and Toriko's own hearing and smelling abilities. They are advanced but not extremely juiced up like the others have**

 **Also to state I have a plan to add something possibly he could gain from Saiken as he fights the monster slug, multiple tails. Honestly I plan to do this regardless after they enter gourmet world to give him a bit more strength to keep up with everyone.**

 **But the poll is wether or not I give him the tails now after getting them from Saiken or later on like I originally planned**


End file.
